


King of Egypt

by Agami_Shukagri, capricornkitty1975



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alaadin Parody, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Disney, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Agami_Shukagri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: In the sands of Egypt there lives two families. One dwells in the palace, two brothers being princes of the Pharaoh. The other is a group of street rats. One day the other family finds a lamp. They use it to make their wishes come true. Will their happiness last or will they run into pitfalls?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey guys! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, this idea randomly came to me when we were working on Neko. I think it'll be fun! -Shifty eyes-

Capricorn: Yup! It should definitely be interesting...and a completely "twisted" fairy tale! Singing..."Street rat! Hood rat!"

Shadow: Hehes, I knows right?!

Capricorn: We own nothing...except, well the fractured version of the idea that Disney created after stealing it from lots of older fairy tales.

Shadow: True, they butchered it though from how it's told by the Grim Brothers. -pouts-

Shadow: The shippings are Caste, Heart, Psycho, Pride, Revert, and Marik/Heru. Others may be implied and/or added like usual.

Shadow: Should we let the lovelies know who is writing who?

Capricorn: If you want to. :) Or we could leave them guessing.

Shadow: We normally just leave them guessing. It's rather amusing because no one asks. Hehes

Capricorn: Giggle! Let the story begin!!!!

Shadow: Yeps, see ya'll at the end! Enjoy and please R&R!

King of Egypt

Chapter 1

Atem grabbed at the bread while the owner wasn't looking. The seller didn't need it. Atem did. He quickly scurried off, holding the loaf in his vest. His black hair was held back in a ponytail, seeing the tips were red. His blonde bangs hung in his eyes.

His best friend Yugi had been helping him with stealing other items. He followed suit at seeing Atem had stolen the bread they'd need.

"Hurry, 'Tem," Yugi warned as he threw a few daggers at the approaching soldiers.

Atem hurried. Rushing back to the hideout, he sat down, dropping the loaves. Sighing, he looked around for the others. Seto walked in about then, tossing down two bags of apples.

Heru brought in a few bags of vegetables. Malik and Bakura had found the meat, putting it down. Yugi skipped, placing the canned stuff into their rations.

Yami had returned with some bread as well, figuring they needed more of it as well as flour and cheese.

Seto glared at Yami. "You were supposed to bring back beans. Atem got the bread."

"I did," he pouted, placing the beans down as well. "I got some extra stuff as well just in case."

"If you'd just follow the plan." Seto stomped off, flipping behind the curtain that cordoned off his "room" in the big, large open flat of the abandoned building the men shared.

"Seto, wait!" Yami rushed off, frowning as he did follow the plan but figured they'd need more than what was gathered since they do have a few teens in their group.

"What?" Seto's eyes were icy as he stared at the man who had held his heart for the past seven years, since he was 13. He could never tell Yami this, so he just did his best to protect Yami without Yami knowing...which was why Seto was pissed Yami didn't follow the plan.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just thinking we needed more of stuff," he said, looking down, biting his lip.

Seto jerked Yami into his sheeted corner. "Look." Seto hissed. "You put yourself at needless risk. Atem, Yugi and I do fine in planning strategy. That's not your strong point. Stop putting yourself at risk."

"I'm just trying to help," he muttered, jerking out of his grip, a hurt expression on his face.

"And you will fucking help...by following the plan." Seeing the hurt look on Yami's face, Seto sighed, rubbing his face. "Look, Yami...I...I just don't want you hurt, alright? We've known each other way too long. You deviating from the plan could get you captured, or even killed."

"So you're telling me to go sit in the corner and be quiet. I get it," he said sadly, walking away from Seto.

Seto flipped his hands up and went to his pallet, laying down with his back to the room.

***************

Bakura looked at the scene. He looked at Malik. "They need to fuck and get it over with. Way too fucking much sexual tension in that corner." He crossed his arms, looking at Malik knowingly, his wild white hair half covering his face.

"Yep, way too much," Malik giggled crazily, his spiky pineapple like blonde hair sticking up all over the place, his maroon eyes showing no sanity.

Bakura looked at Malik. "Maybe we should show 'em how it's done." He waggled his eyebrows at Malik. He hadn't really thought about it, but it'd probably be fun with the crazyass pineapple.

"Aw, you read my mind, fluffers," he grinned.

"So, loud and rough? But where?" Bakura was trying to figure out where they could as Atem groaned, setting his head in his hand. He went over to the window, looking out at the palace from a side of the sheet. Oh...what it would be like to live there...

"Both," he grinned, going with Bakura.

***************

Yugi hugged Atem, "You ok?"

"Yea. The palace is just beautiful, ya know?" Atem stared wistfully at the palace in the dusk.

"Oh 'Tem, I forgot something," he said, pulling out a lamp, handing it to him. "I found this when getting supplies. I thought you'd like it. The guy said it's a magic lamp. Maybe a genie lives inside of it."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Really?" His face softened as he looked at it. "Thanks, Yugi...maybe I'll look at it later. Right now I gotta find a way to block out the rutting of the psychos."

"Let's go onto the rooftop?" he suggested.

Atem smiled and nodded. Going onto the roof, he sat down. "Isn't it beautiful?" Motioning to the palace.

"Yep," Yugi chirped, looking out at it.

Atem smiled at Yugi. "Do you ever get depressed?"

"Depressed?" he asked, tilting his head to the side adorably. "Yeah, but I don't show it around people."

Atem frowned. "I'm not people, Yug'...I'm your best friend. You and Yami are the closest things to brothers that I have...that's why I had to take you two in when your dad died."

"Yeah," he nodded, looking down. "I just don't like to show it. It's better to just be my energetic self."

Atem hugged Yugi. "You just wait. You're going to find someone you can be yourself around."

"Maybe," he hugged him back. "I just don't want people to see the lifeless shell I am."

Atem frowned. "C'mon...I have an idea." He pulled Yugi up.

"Ok," he nodded, going with Atem to whatever he was plotting.

Atem led him to the streets. Pulling him along to the palace, he wiggled through a crack in the wall into the royal gardens. Putting a finger over his mouth, he pointed to the royal gardens. There were flowers, herbs, everything...every color of the imagination. In the middle of the herbs section was a slim white haired teen with gentle chocolate eyes. He was watering, humming to himself. Atem smiled. Yugi liked gardens. Hopefully he would enjoy the gardens here. Atem knew the white haired boy, Ryou, and knew that Ryou wouldn't say anything to the Pharaoh.

Yugi looked at the gardens, but he swallowed hard at seeing the beautiful teen watering the gardens. He stared at him, wishing he could have him although he knew he probably never would. They're from different worlds.

Ryou jumped at noticing Atem and a visitor. Rushing over quietly, he leaned down. "Atem, hello! How are you? And w...who is this?" Ryou had never seen someone so handsome. This stranger with Atem was gorgeous.

Atem smiled. "This is my best friend Yugi. Yugi, the royal gardener, Ryou."

"Um, hi," Yugi said shyly, waving to Ryou. "You're gorgeous."

Ryou blushed fiercely. "Th...thank you. I...I was thinking the same about you." Atem raised an eyebrow looking between the two.

There was a chuckle from a corner, the prince stepping out of the shadows, "They look cute together, don't they?"

Atem froze. They could be killed for being in the gardens since they did technically breach the wall. Tugging at Yugi, Atem tried to run, but he couldn't leave Yugi.

"I won't call the guards on you. At least not yet," Akefia taunted, smirking at seeing the beautiful taller male of the two.

Atem frowned at the threat. Standing, he would take the punishment. "It's not his fault. I'm the one that breached the wall. He didn't know what we were doing." Atem said, head held high.

"Oh?" he asked, sauntering over, cupping Atem's cheek. "If you were going to be caught it would've happened by now, street rat."

Atem jerked his face away from the prince. Yes, the prince was gorgeous, but Atem had heard the rumors. He was an arrogant bastard, used to getting his way.

"Aw, afraid of me? That's cute," he smirked, letting him go. "Stay or leave, it's your choice."

"C'mon Yugi." Atem grabbed Yugi's arm, dragging him out of the wall. Ryou looked after Yugi, biting his bottom lip.

Yugi looked back at him, smiling lightly. He knew they would see each other again.

***************

Meanwhile, Bakura plopped Malik up on the table. "Definitely gotta be loud, okay pineapple?" Bakura smirked.

"Sure, fluffy kitty," he grinned, looking back down at him through his lashes.

"You done this shit before?" Bakura asked, looking Malik up and done while he started stripping Malik.

"Just with you," he grinned cheekily, kicking off his pants.

"You're fuckin' nuts. We've never done this before. What, you doin' it in your dreams?" Bakura smirked, pulling off Malik's pants.

"That would be telling, 'Kurakins," he giggled, letting him do as he pleased with his body.

Bakura smirked, slipping off his clothes. Pulling Malik into a heated kiss, Bakura's eyes got dark. He'd wanted Malik for years. He just never thought of a way to get him, until now. His cock twitched thinking about it.

"Fuck me," he hissed, his eyes dark with raw emotion, biting and kissing down Bakura's neck.

Bakura growled. Grabbing Malik's hair, he pulled Malik's head back, sucking hard on Malik's neck and then biting him. "You are mine now. Got it?"

"Good, you're mine too," he pouted.

Bakura smirked. "Get ready for a ride pineapple." He smirked, sliding his cock along Malik's entrance.

"Do it," he growled, pressing back against him.

"Fucking gladly." Bakura growled, slamming into Malik. Malik said rough and loud...Bakura was going to give it to him both.

"Oh Ra, that's good. Harder 'Kura," he moaned.

Bakura grunted loudly, gripping Malik's hips and pounding Malik's ass.

Malik groaned, pleased beyond belief at having this gorgeous man fucking him senseless. He probably wouldn't be walking straight for weeks after this.

Bakura grunted loudly, moaning. "Fuck, Mal'...you feel so fucking good."

"Mmm, so are you," he moaned. "Don't stop."

Bakura moaned, loudly, slamming himself into Malik hard and deep until finally, he felt himself twitch. Pulling out, he stroked himself a couple of times and came on Malik's back.

Malik pouted, "Next time don't pull out."

"Hell, psycho...it's hard enough to feed ourselves...how could we feed kids?" Leaning up, he kissed Malik's shoulder, catching his breath.

"We'd figure something out," he gave him a lopsided smile.

Bakura shook his head, giving a crooked smile as well. "Yea, we fuckin' would. Ya think the noise helped the two frustrated assholes?" Bakura nodded to the direction of Yami and Seto's "rooms".

"Nah, doubt it," he shrugged, putting his clothes back on.

Bakura sighed. "I'm gonna have to stab one of them motherfuckers." Shaking his head, he went to his cornered pallet, flopping down, pulling out his knives to play with and sharpen.

"Yep," he agreed, curling up beside his lover.

***************

Jonouchi scowled, having dealt with that brunette again. He didn't know why he was doing something wrong. He was guarding the palace walls as he usually did.

Seth walked out in his priest robes. "Guard. Stop slouching." Seth sighed impatiently. Did he have to train the guards as well?

"You stop having a pole up your ass," he replied, glaring lightly. "I'm doing my damn job, you do yours and don't lecture me."

Seth raised an eyebrow at Jonouchi. "I would suggest you watch your tone, guard...you stand up properly. You represent the Pharaoh, you need to represent appropriately."

"Does it matter? I'm doing my job. You're not my father so don't you dare lecture me about my posture," he growled, glaring daggers at him.

"One. More. Word. I am the right hand man of the Pharaoh, and if you are impertinent to me, I can arrange the proper punishment." Seth stated arrogantly.

"Do it then if you're so high and mighty," he scowled at him again.

"Fine." Motioning to a couple other guards, they came, grabbing Jonouchi and leading (or dragging if Jonouchi refused to walk) to a room.

Jonouchi had indeed refused to move. He was dragged to the room, his eyes hardened. His body was covered in bruises and scars from home. More from his workplace isn't going to make any difference.

After the door shut, Seth noticed the bruises. Eyes softening, he sighed. "Please, sit on the bed." He stated quietly, going for herbs to heal the injured man.

"Fine," he huffed, sitting down. "Do I need to strip for this punishment?"

"Just your shirt." Seth stated quietly, mashing up a mixture, his back to Jonouchi.

"Better not be tricking me," he grumbled, shoving his shirt off, the flesh covered in bruises, scars, and some bone showed in other patches of his skin.

Seth blinked, gasping quietly. He gently went over and started putting the mixture on the ruined spaces. His heart went out to this man. What had happened to him to cause such scars?

Jonouchi flinched. He hadn't expected the priest to help him. He was confused. He just hoped this wasn't a foul trick on him.

Seth came around to the front, blue eyes kind as he started applying the mixture to Jonouchi's chest and sides. "What happened to you?" Seth asked quietly, sorrow in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he sighed, relaxing slightly although he didn't let his guard down.

"I don't like to see anyone hurt unnecessarily." He stated quietly.

"If you're that interested it was my dad," he muttered.

Seth took a hand, cupping Jonouchi's face and lifting it. "I am truly sorry." Seth stated, looking with genuine sorrow at Jonouchi. He then put some paste on a cut by Jonouchi's ear.

"Thanks I guess," he shrugged.

"We can provide housing here." Seth noted as he looked to see if there were any other spots to be healed.

"I can't. I just take it worse and if I don't he'll attack my little sister," he told him, feeling that the priest should know.

"We can provide housing for your sister as well." Seth noted, studying the man. Looking at him, Seth realized that Jonouchi couldn't be more than nineteen...life had treated him hard. Seth swallowed thickly.

"I'll think about it," he said warily.

"I hope you will accept." Seth's eyes were sad.

"For your sister, if not for you."

"Sorry," he replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Take the rest of the night off. You will receive full pay." Seth promised.

"Um, thanks," he said, sitting up, unsure if he should really accept the deal.

"I have business to attend to. Go home or stay here so your father won't know you got off early." Seth headed to the door. "Let the paste stay on for at least 8 hours before washing it off." He went through the door, quietly closing it behind him.

"Well, ok then," he muttered, putting his shirt on and heading home for the day.

***************

Heru quietly snuck into the Pharaoh's pantry. He just needed to get enough food to get by for a day or two. He had no where to go, and he had lost his family. It was dark and he had managed to evade the guards. His white hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his bangs hung down in his eyes. He was thin, and rather pale...looking almost delicate.

"Huh?" asked the voice of a blonde haired male with lavender lilac eyes, seeing the little thief. "Now, why is a beautiful angel like you doing here?"

Heru froze. Eyes darting left to right, Heru made a break for the door.

Marik pinned him against it, "Aw, don't leave."

"P...Please don't kill me." Heru begged. "I...I'm just hungry." Tears pricked at the corner of his large doe eyes.

Marik chuckled lightly, "I probably should, but I'm not going to. Were you just stealing food to feed your siblings or something?"

"I...I can't find my family. I'm just trying to feed myself. I'm sorry." A tear slipped down Heru's cheek.

Marik hugged him, "Aw, I'm so sorry. I can get off early and I can help you find them if you want."

"It's been three years." Heru whispered, looking down.

"So? You're part of a family. I'm sure they'd remember you," he pouted, still holding him.

"I don't even know where he would be. Bakura has probably left by now. He was with Seto and Yami."

"Ah, then I know where they are. Let me go talk to Seth and I'll take you to where they are," he said, kissing Heru's cheek before letting him go, hoping he could find that priest.

Heru looked shocked. He waited...but not long as Seth ran into Marik as Seth was coming into the kitchen to get a drink, as his mind was troubled.

"Hey, I need to talk to you if you don't mind," Marik said to him as this was important.

"Sure, what is it Marik?" He tried to focus on the younger male, but he was haunted by what he had seen.

"Can I get off early? I found a lost kid. I know where his family is. I hope it's ok I take him back to his family," he explained.

"Sure, that's fine." Seth dismissed him, still worried about the guard.

Heru stared in shock at the priest. "S...Seto?" He asked. Seth looked at him oddly.

"Thanks," Marik said, not leaving for a minute. "Um, another thing. I saw that guard you brought into the palace. When he walked out he was attacked. So expect him to maybe come to you or someone soonish."

He then scurried off to go get Heru.

As he turned, he ran into Heru, who had come out at hearing Seth's voice.

"Come on, angel," he smiled softly, grabbing Heru's hand. "Let's go take you back to your family."

"He...he looks so much like Seto." Heru stated, following Marik as Seth went to find Jonouchi.

Marik nodded, guiding Heru out of the palace to where he remembered his older brother was. He managed to find Malik. He sighed, already had changed out of his guard attire into casual clothes. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

"Hey," he waved, leading Heru inside. "I found him in the palace. I thought I should make sure he returned home safely."

Bakura jumped up, hugging Heru tightly, tears pricking at his eyes, though he wouldn't let them fall. Pulling back, he studied Heru. "You okay?"

Heru nodded shyly. "Yea. I...I'm sorry." Bakura pulled him back.

"Don't apologize. Glad we're back together. You need to eat." Seto had already gotten food out and handed it to Bakura, who sat Heru down, making him eat.

"Heru?" Yugi asked, running up and hugging him tightly as he had come back from the roof hearing the rejoicing.

Heru hugged him tightly as well, tears slipping. He never thought he'd see his family again. Seto even came up and patted Heru on the head. Seeing Yami, he turned, still pissed, and stomped back to his corner.

Yugi shared a look with Yami. He went to go talk to Seto as Marik left to leave the family in peace.

Heru spoke up. "Uh...thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome," Marik said, hugging him. "Be careful, ok?"

"W...would you come see me again?" He asked quietly, blushing.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'd have to anyways. Malik is my brother after all."

Heru smiled happily, hugging Marik back. "See you soon." He smiled, sitting back down to keep eating as Bakura kept pushing food at him.

"See ya," he grinned, trotting out to go home for the day.

***************

Seto had stomped back into his room, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

Yugi poked him, "Come on, dragon, talk to me please."

"What?" Seto stated icily.

Yugi pouted, "You just seem upset."

"I am upset. Yami never sticks to the damn plan." Seto rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know, but if he does something he's thinking about us," Yugi said simply. "He's crazy about you."

Seto just blinked a few times. Shaking his head, he looked down. "You're his brother. You idolize him. You need to stop making excuses for him. He may be thinking of us, but he needs to think of himself and listen to us. The plans you, me, and Atem make are solid, well thought out, and will bring everyone home, in one piece."

"Yeah, he fucking tries," he glared daggers at him. "If you can't see he does love you then you're hopeless."

He got up, just leaving Seto to himself. He hoped the brunette could figure this out on his own. He hoped Seto would also know he should be careful how he acts because it may push people away.

Seto sat there a few minutes, pondering everything Yugi said. Why would Yugi say Yami loved Seto? What was there to gain from that? Why would Yugi lie about that? Groaning in frustration, he rubbed his eyes. He'd had enough. He would go confront Yami. If it wasn't true and it made living together uncomfortable, he'd leave. Sighing, he left his area and went to Yami's. Quietly, as it seemed everyone was laying down by the time he had crawled out of his room, he whispered, "Yami? Are you awake? And if you are, can I talk to you?"

Yami yawned, turning on his side to face him, "yeah, what's up?"

Seto came in. Letting out a big sigh, he got to his knees in front of Yami. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

Yami wrapped his arms around him, "Don't worry about it. It's all good."

"No...it isn't. I worry about you because...I love you." Seto was glad for the darkness to hide his confession.

"I love you too," he said softly, pulling Seto into his bed to lie with him.

"Really?" Seto's voice was full of confusion. "How can you? I am an asshole."

"Seto, I know that," he smiled softly, holding him close. "That's what I love about you."

"You are seriously deranged." Seto mumbled, laying down next to Yami, holding him close.

***************

Atem looked at the lamp Yugi got him. Biting his lower lip, he gently rubbed it.

There was a poof of smoke before a genie came out. He has luxurious gray hair, part of it covers one eye. One of his eyes is gold while the other is dark blue. He wears a dress shirt and jacket, a rose pinned to his collar.

"Hello," he smiled. "Oh, I see finally someone found my lamp and decided to use it. Pegasus is my name, granting wishes is my game. You get three and then I go back into the lamp."

Atem looked confused. "What is the catch?"

"What?" he scoffed. "No catch. Three wishes and then I go back into the lamp. There are some rules like no wishing for the dead back to life, no wishes about getting power or anything in that nature."

"So I can wish for my friends to have perfect lives? If I wanted to...that is NOT my wish, I am asking a question." Atem eyed the genie suspiciously.

"Yes, you could," he answered. "You could ask for them to be happy or to wish for someone to love you, etc etc."

"There has to be a catch...a limit, an exact phrase, a twisting...something like that." Atem eyed the genie suspiciously again.

"Don't trust me? That's such a shame, thief," he pouted.

"Can I wish you free as my third wish, if I choose?"

Pegasus raised a brow, genuinely surprised at hearing this, "If that's what you want, Master. Usually no one asks that wish."

Atem sighed, gnawing his lip. "So, if I say, I want me and my friends living with me to blank...is that specific enough? To include Seto, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Bakura, and myself?"

"You need to put the words 'I wish' and be specific, Master," he said, chuckling lightly as he thought it was so adorable how he was putting so much effort into this.

"Ok. I...I need to take a walk and think about this. You go to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning, I will let you know."

"Alright then. Sleep well, Master," he smiled before returning to his lamp.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! This is a really fun story we started. It’s a parody of Aladdin in case ya’ll didn’t know. Hehes, we’ll try to get the next chappie done soon. Until then remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here. Welcome back for the second chapter. We hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 2

Akefia had been out for a walk. He sighed, feeling stressed with having to run a kingdom here. He was with his guard of course. He noticed there was someone coming his way. He raised a brow, his grey eyes narrowing into slits.

Atem had his head down, thinking. It was dark, and Atem's mind was wandering.

"Now, why is a street rat walking about?" Akefia murmured, a smirk on his lips.

Atem raised his head, defiantly at the voice. "I'm not a street rat." He spat.

"Prove it then," Akefia challenged.

Atem looked confused. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Akefia stated. "Any way you can."

"Fine. I am not proving anything to you. That should prove I am not a street rat because I have nothing to prove to you. Goodbye." Atem walked off, confused by the Pharaoh.

Although before he could leave, Akefia pinned him against a wall, kissing him roughly. He's wanted this guy for ages.

Atem grunted in surprise at the Pharaoh, turned on by the pinning down. Atem kissed back, roughly and passionately.

Akefia moaned, his eyes dark with lust and a hidden emotion. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against him.

Atem wrapped his arms around Akefia’s neck, kissing him again.

He pulled back when they needed breath, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Atem's eyes were dark. "I thought this wasn't allowed." Atem panted, running his fingers through Akefia's hair gently.

"Don't care," he murmured, smiling slightly at the affection.

Atem smirked. Leaning up, he pulled him into another kiss.

Akefia kissed back passionately, pressing against him. He wanted this thief for himself.

The guard cleared his throat. "My Prince, please...if your father sees..."

"Oh, you're right," he sighed, getting off of Atem, giving him one last harsh kiss with some tongue, he whispered. "Later, Atem."

The guard ushered Akefia off quickly. Atem growled. Stomping back, he knew what he had to do, he just had to talk to the group about it.

***************

Atem went home, sleeping fitfully. He woke up first, waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Yugi yawned, padding into the kitchen. It was his turn to make breakfast.

Atem nodded, already drinking some coffee. He was holding the lamp.

"Any requests for breakfast, 'Tem?" Yugi asked as he was getting out a pan.

"Yes. Get everyone up. I have something important to talk about." He was staring at the lamp.

"Making breakfast right now," he grumbled. "You're not doing anything. You do it."

"Huh?" Atem looked up, confused.

"See this?" Yugi asked, waving the pan in his hand. "I make food with this or clunk your head with it. Any requests?"

He was not in the mood to deal with sleepy people. Yugi is a spit fire and when not awake yet he's cranky or grumpy. Take your pick, either one has interesting end results.

"Oh...uh...okay. Eggs. I guess. I'll get everyone up." He held the lamp and went to rousting people up.

"Ask them what they want for breakfast," he said, getting out the eggs after spraying the pan and turning the stove on, cracking a few and beating them up in a bowl with a whisk.

Atem just rounded everyone up, rushing everyone to the table. He wasn't in the mood to deal with slowness.

"Some motherfucker better be dead." Bakura grumbled,

Seto just yawned and sat at the table.

Yugi was still in the kitchen. He had eggs on plates along with sausage for everyone except Malik. For Malik he gave him hash browns, mixing in his eggs some cheese. He took the plates out to give to everyone since they were seated. He gave Heru his morning tea.

Atem looked around after everyone was seated. "Look, I have something important to say. And I know you all won't believe me, so I can prove it too. This lamp has a genie, who will grant me three wishes. So, I think I know my three wishes, but I want to run it by you all. I want you all to live richly, I want to be a prince, and I'm going to free the genie. What do you all think?" Atem rubbed the lamp.

Seto just stared at Atem, as Heru's mouth opened.

"You rang, Master?" Pegasus arose from the lamp.

Atem looked around. "Thoughts?"

"You were going to get our opinions on things, right?" Yugi asked, picking at his food.

Malik stabbed at his, "Cool, hope it works."

Yami raised a brow, "Are you sure this is a good idea, brother?"

Atem looked around. "Right, I want your opinions. I want one of the ...things...to be for you all."

"This better include you or Yami and I aren't agreeing," Yugi pouted.

Yami nodded, "Yep."

"I told you...the first is for you all to live great, the second is me as a prince, and the 3rd is for him." Atem stated, nodding at the genie.

"Does the first wish include you?" Yugi glared.

"uh, I guess it can, but I figure the second would cover it." Atem shrugged.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What is the catch?"

"None," Pegasus said. "If he or you guys are not satisfied with it there is a chance for a redo, but they are limited."

"Better include you for both," Yugi grumbled.

Atem stared at his two half brothers. They had the same mother, but Atem had a different father than Yugi and Yami. However, Atem's father split before Atem was born, so he never knew him. Smiling, he nodded. "Okay."

He looked at Pegasus. "I have to make sure that I am clear, and it starts with I wish, correct?"

"Yep," Pegasus reassured.

Sitting down, Atem pulled out some paper writing something down. He re-wrote it several times. Finally, sighing, he looked at Pegasus. He started to read, "I wish that I (Atem), Yugi, Yami, Seto, Malik, Bakura, and Heru were rich, living well in a nice house, never to be hungry, with the house being big enough for us all to live together if we would like to here in this town."

Pegasus snapped his fingers, "Done. Anything else, Master? Perhaps make you and Yugi princes?"

Atem looked around. "Anyone else want to be a prince?" Bakura looked around, shaking his head no.

"What about you, Heru?" Yugi asked softly. "I saw how you like Marik."

Heru blushed, looking down. "N...no...I'm fine. I don't want to." He looked up at Bakura. Bakura looked at Heru.

"If you want to, go ahead. Don't worry about me."

Heru bit his lip

Malik wrapped an arm around Bakura, "Fluffers, he's going to worry about you like I do about my own baby brother."

Bakura glared. "What the fuck. You gonna be a prince to then? I don't want to deal with the bullshit."

"I know," Malik nodded, just keeping him close. "Heru, do what you want if you want to go after my brother."

Heru sighed. "No." He stated quietly. Atem looked around. "Anyone else?"

"Nope," Yami said, knowing he had Seto and was good with that.

"Yugi?" Atem looked at him.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, looking over at him.

"Do you want to as well?"

"Yeah, probably the only way I'll get Ryou," he replied.

Atem nodded. Writing on paper, he sighed, after a few rewrites. Looking at Pegasus, he blew out some air. "I wish that Yugi and I were both princes, and we are single and available to date."

Pegasus snapped his fingers again, "Alright, that's done."

Atem looked at Pegasus. Gnawing his lip, he grabbed the paper, writing again. Finally, he blew out his breath. "For my final wish, I wish that you, the genie in the lamp I am in possession of, with long whitish gray hair and one gold eye, be free from this lamp and having to fulfill wishes."

Pegasus grinned, "Thanks."

Atem looked at everyone. "Should we see what I've done?"

Seto, not being one to shirk, grabbed Yami's hand and walked out of the room they were in.

Yami followed, confused as to what Seto had dragged him off for.

Seto had no idea what to expect, as the room they were in hadn't changed. He walked outside to see what looked different.

Outside the house was completely different. They'd have to go out and back in to see the full changes to their housing as well as Yugi's and Atem's status.

Seto raised an eyebrow, pulling Yami back in with him.

When they entered back inside everything had changed.

Seto looked around, Bakura running into him as he had followed with Malik. "What the holy fuckballs?"

Malik grinned, "I think it looks nice."

Yami raised a brow, "Well, this is interesting."

Seto looked at Yami, looking for anything different that was making Yami not his Yami.

Bakura whistled through his teeth. "Lots a places to fuck loud now." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Malik.

"Yep," he agreed.

***************

"See something you like?" Yami teased his boyfriend.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He leaned over, kissing Yami's cheek gently. "Let's go find our bedroom?"

"Ok," he followed him.

When they entered their bedroom it had satin sheets, a large bed, balcony, wardrobe, the works. All in shades of blue and purple to satisfy both of them.

Seto's eyes were wide. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"This is amazing," Yami smiled, awestruck at the changes.

Seto grinned, pulling Yami into a deep kiss.

Yami moaned, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him passionately back, grinding his hips against him.

Seto grinned. Nipping Yami's lips, he pulled back. "Bath, then I'm giving you a back massage."

Yami panted lightly, "Sounds good to me."

Seto smacked Yami's ass as he turned him to the bathroom.

Yami blushed, going into the bathroom with him. He was a little nervous. He's never been naked with another person before.

Seto looked at Yami. "You okay? Or want to shower by yourself?"

"I'm ok," he blushed, stripping in front of him.

Seto sucked in a breath. In all his dreams, his imagination paled in comparison to the real Yami being naked.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Seto growled. "Hell yes." He whispered, pulling Yami into a kiss.

Yami kissed him back, savoring the taste of Seto's lips.

Seto kissed Yami feverishly, whimpering as he turned the shower on, slipping out of his shirt, attacking Yami's lips again. Running fingers over Yami's chest, he growled in appreciation at what he saw.

Yami blushed, enjoying the feel of Seto's lips against his flesh. He looked Seto over, liking what he saw.

Seto's eyes were dark. He slipped out of his pants and pulled Yami into the shower, the water running over them both. Grabbing Yami's ass in his hands, he kneaded them, kissing Yami again.

Yami moaned against Seto's lips, wrapping his arms around him. He thought they were taking a bath. He guessed a shower would suffice too.

Seto couldn't remember what the hell he said they were going to do after he saw Yami naked. Something about water. "I...I really want to be all slow and special for our first time, but all I can think about is taking you out to the bed, putting you on all fours, and fucking your brains out." Seto admitted huskily.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that yet," he chuckled.

"Yea, but you're still killing me." Seto chuckled as well, nuzzling Yami's wet neck as he rubbed his crotch against Yami's.

"Good," he smiled cheekily, blushing furiously at feeling Seto rubbing against him.

"Ok. Gotta stop or I will take you and fuck you. Come on." He pulled Yami out, putting a big, fluffy towel around him. Grabbing a bottle of lotion, he pulled Yami out to the bed.

"Fine," he pouted, drying off before going to lay down on his stomach on the bed for Seto to massage his back.

Seto started working skillful hands over Yami's back, working the tension out.

"That feels really good," Yami told him.

"Good. Close your eyes and enjoy. I've been a big enough shit to you for so long, you can enjoy something for once." He leaned down, kissing one of Yami's shoulder blades.

"It's ok, it's how you are," he said softly.

Seto sighed angrily. "Yea, but I can still feel like shit and spend the rest of my life making up to you how much of a shit I am." He frowned, working on Yami's muscles.

Yami rolled over, wrapping his arms around him, "You're ok, Seto. I don't want you to stress about things."

Seto looked down on Yami. "I really don't deserve you. You should have given up on me a long time ago. I just...I was so scared you would get hurt, I just wanted to protect you." His cobalt eyes shone with sincerity.

"It's ok, Seto. I love you. Nothing will change that," he said softly, holding him tight.

Seto hugged him back, laying down with him, holding him.

***************

"So, 'Tem?" Yugi asked him. "When we gonna try to date the Pharaoh's princes?"

Atem gnawed his lip. "I guess let's go and call on the Pharaoh."

"How do we do that?" Yugi furrowed his brows.

Atem shrugged. "Let's go."

"Ok," Yugi nodded, going with him.

Atem walked out to the palace with Yugi.

Yugi went with him. They arrived after a few minutes. He spotted Ryou. He let Atem see to business. He walked up to Ryou, grabbing his arm to pull him into the gardens.

"You're coming with me, mister," he said simply, not giving any room to argue.

Ryou gasped. "Y...you're a prince?" He noted the royal clothing.

"Uh yeah," he giggled, sitting down with him on a bench. "Glad you noticed, creampuff. So wanna go out sometime?"

Ryou smiled happily. "I'd love to." He blushed, looking down.

"Good," he hugged him.

Ryou hugged back, blushing deeper. "D...did you want me to show you around the garden? I thought Atem stated you liked flowers?"

"Yes, but I have a flower right here," he grinned. "I do like to garden too."

Ryou blushed, slipping some hair behind his ear. "Thanks." He whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling lightly.

"So...when did you want to go out?" Ryou asked quietly.

"When are you free, beautiful?" he asked.

"Uh, well, tomorrow night."

"Yay," he cheered, hugging Ryou again.

Ryou blushed. "So...where are you the prince of?"

Yugi gave a sly smile, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ryou smiled, eyes shining with curiosity. "Yes."

Yugi looked up at him from his lashes which is easy to do since he's short, "A place."

Ryou pouted politely. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," he said, kissing Ryou's nose. "It's fun to tease you."

Ryou blushed. "O...okay." Standing, he smiled. "I have to water now. Would you like to stay? Or do you need to go meet with my father since you are visiting?"

"Atem is getting that done," he told him, getting up and grabbing the watering can. "Let's water the gardens."

Ryou smiled, showing Yugi around as he went about his chores.

Yugi helped him with the chores. He loved the gardens. They were so pretty.

Afterwards, Ryou wiped his sweaty bangs out of his face. "Thanks! It was a huge help." He smiled at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back, "No problem. I'm glad I could help."

Ryou started giggling.

Yugi pouted, poking his cheek, "What's so funny, bunny?"

Ryou giggle again. He wiped at Yugi's nose. "You've got dirt right there."

"Oh, um thanks," he blushed.

Ryou giggled. "Here, I'll show you where you can clean up."

"Aw, thanks," he blushed, going with Ryou to wash up.

***************

Jonouchi curled up against the alley wall. His cheeks wet with tears, blood dripping down his body as there were a few large gashes, revealing bone and he had a broken arm. He sighed, trying to pick himself up, but just slid back to the ground.

Seth finally found Jonouchi. He had searched all night, but couldn't find him. Rushing up, he picked him up gently. "Shhh, let me heal you."

"Hey, nice to see you too," he said, his voice a little quiet from the pain he was experiencing.

Seth frowned. Moving gently, but quickly, he got back to the palace, bags under his eyes. Taking Jonouchi to his room, he laid Jonouchi on his bed. "Stay there." He commanded as he got a bowl with water, washcloths, and herbs. He sat down and started setting Jonouchi's arm.

"Thanks," he whispered, gritting his teeth from the unpleasant sensations.

After setting the arm, Seth went about gently cleaning Jonouchi's entire body. He was carefully, thorough, and discrete.

After cleaning him, he went about making a paste to put on all the cuts and open wounds.

Jonouchi felt his eyes water, the pain still stinging. He just wanted Seth to finish this up.

Seth finished. "Are you hungry?" He asked quietly.

"No," he replied, looking down.

"What happened?" Seth asked kindly, sitting down next to the bed.

"I really don't know," he sighed, still looking down. "I was just walking home and I was attacked."

Seth raised an eyebrow, staring at Jonouchi silently.

"So, how long will it take for my arm to heal?" he asked.

"Depends on when you tell me the truth." Seth stated quietly, worried eyes on Jonouchi.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" he asked, looking up at him, eyes lifeless and held tears. "My father got drunk again. He wanted to teach me a lesson, show me I should be a man and toughen up."

Seth's mouth thinned into an angry line. Keeping his anger in check, he put a hand on Jonouchi's forehead. "You're not going back there."

Seth closed his eyes, beginning to chant. Jonouchi felt a warm sensation from Seth's hands, as his body started healing.

"Thanks," he said, when healed, just buried his face into Seth's chest, shaking as he silently cried.

Seth hugged him tightly, holding him while he cried. Tipping up Jonouchi's face, Seth's kind blue eyes studied Jonouchi. "You are more of a man than your father will ever be." He stated quietly.

"Thanks," he smiled sadly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Just lay here. You can stay in my room." He laid Jonouchi down on the bed. "You're safe."

"Stay with me?" he asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Seth smiled, sitting down. "Okay." He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I meant lie with me," he pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom.

Seth smiled softly and crawled in the bed, over the sheets, putting an arm over Jonouchi. "Better?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah, thanks," he cracked a smile, snuggling into Seth's arms.

Seth just held him, letting him sleep.

***************

Marik was off for the day. He had heard the news about the princes and the family getting a new house. He wondered if they're doing alright.

Heru was getting used to the new house. He was still thin, and very dirty living on the streets, so he spent two hours soaking the grime off of himself.

Marik came by, wanting to see his brother and Heru. He hugged Malik.

"Hey," Malik grinned. "You doing ok, kid?"

"Yeah, just been busy," Marik sighed. "I'm glad I finally have a day off."

"Aw, poor baby bro," he pouted, hugging him back.

Heru came out in a towel. "Bakura...where are my cloth...Oh!" He blushed furiously, rushing back into his room to find something, coming out finally in a robe.

Bakura noticed the interaction and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Malik. Let's christen another fucking room." Smirking, he tossed Malik over his shoulder and walked out.

"Hey, I don't carry you off when you talk to Heru," he pouted.

"Yea, but you don't wanna fuck me then." Bakura slapped Malik's ass, shutting the door.

"That's not the point," he shook his head at him.

Bakura stopped. "Do you really fucking wanna go talk to Marik when he'd rather be talking to Heru?"

"Nah, I really want them to get together though," he admitted.

"Yea, it's be fucking adorable to look at my baby brother and tell him I'm fucking his brother in law." Bakura started laughing.

"Yep, we still gotta have kids first," he smirked. "We have a big enough house now."

"You're gonna carry 'em, right? I don't think I'd be the happy preggo." Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure," Malik grinned. "I will warn you I will want to stab more so keep me in check, ok?"

Bakura smirked. "Will you listen to me?"

"Maybe," he gave a sly smile. "If it leads to having some fun probably."

Bakura smirked. Grabbing Malik, he shoved him over the bed. "So, be good and I won't bite you. Moan and be loud, and I will." He smacked Malik's ass.

"Bite me anyway," he purred, loving this man to death.

Bakura smirked, sliding Malik's shirt off. "Where at, Love?" He purred as he worked off Malik's pants.

"Anywhere and everywhere," he smiled cheekily, kicking off his pants.

Bakura smirked, nibbling and biting Malik all over as he kicked his clothes off. He kneaded Malik's hips, biting Malik's neck. "Ready Lover?" He whispered huskily.

"Ready for me to fuck you full?"

"Oh yes, take me, 'Kura," he moaned, blushing at the way it felt receiving attention from his lover.

Bakura ran hands all over Malik's body as he slid himself inside of Malik, somewhat gently, trying to prepare Malik. He'd rather not have Malik in diapers in three months.

Malik moaned, pressing back against him. He felt so good inside of him. He wanted more of Bakura.

Bakura slid in all the way, after adjusting. "Ready?" He growled.

"Yeah," he moaned, arching his back.

Bakura grabbed Malik's hip with his left hand, putting his right hand on Malik's back. Moving, thrusting, sliding, grunting, he filled Malik, hard, fast, and sweaty. "Fuck, Mal'...fuck...damn you're tight on my dick."

"Ohh, you feel so good inside of me," he moaned, loving the way Bakura made him stretch each time he thrust back in.

"Ah, fuck yea…" Bakura shoved in fully, fucking him hard until he felt the tingling in his balls and grabbed Malik's hips, shoving in one final time as he released inside Malik.

"Love you," he panted out, moaning at feeling Bakura pouring his seed into him.

"Love you too, Psycho." Bakura panted, collapsing on the bed on Malik, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm tired now," he muttered, wrapping an arm around his partner.

Bakura nuzzled him, pulling him close.

They soon departed off to snoozeland.

***************

Heru smiled, blushing. "S...sorry...I'm not used to where my clothes are."

Marik gave him a sly smile, "Perhaps we go back to your room and I can help you find them, honey."

Heru blushed hard. "Uh...um...okay."

Marik grabbed his hand, walking down the hallway, "Which one is yours?"

"I...yea, this one is mine. Sorry, this is new so I am still getting used to it."

"It's ok," he assured, taking Heru into his room.

Heru blushed, being so close to Marik. "Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Because you're cute," he smiled.

Heru blushed again. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Besides our brothers are probably going to marry and have kids," he grinned sheepishly.

Heru’s eyes widened. "Someone tamed my brother?"

Marik nodded, "Yep, seems they'd been at it for a while. If I had to guess it'll probably be Mal' when it comes to bearing kids."

Heru eyed Marik in confusion. "Uh, yea...it would have to be."

"Bakura doesn't seem like he'd do well emotionally. Malik...well let's just hope Bakura can keep him in check" he sweat dropped.

Heru bit his lip. "Uh...Bakura and I can't carry kids. But I doubt he'd tell anyone that." Heru's eyes were sad.

Marik hugged him, "It's ok."

"We were cursed, cause of something our dad did."

"Aw, I'm so sorry," Marik just held him.

Heru shrugged. "It's okay. Our dad was a bastard...he probably deserved it, but 'Kura and I didn't."

Marik just held him, "It'll be ok though. You have everyone here to help you guys."

"Yea. I...I'm sorry, but I couldn't ask to be a prince. I...I don't want to be anyone but me." He bowed his head

"It's ok, it's better to be yourself," Marik said gently.

"Yea...but now I can't be with…" He shrugged. "Didn't matter anyways."

"With who?" he asked, still holding him as he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Heru just looked down. "You." He whispered very low.

"You could've just asked me, silly," he smiled. "You be yourself."

"Yea, but I'm not royalty, so I can't be around you." Heru shrugged, still looking down.

Marik pouted, "So?"

Heru let out a big sigh, his shoulders slumping. Marik didn't like him...not like Heru thought he liked Marik. The "so" comment proved that. Biting his lip, he wiggled out of Marik's grasp.

"Do you think I care about that, Heru?" he asked softly, cupping his face in his calloused hands.

Heru blinked in confusion. "It doesn't matter what you care about, it matters what the law says."

"Screw them," he said simply before he kissed Heru tenderly.

Heru's eyes got big as he smiled in the kiss. He kissed Marik back gently.

Marik pulled back after a few long moments, "Heru, I've been attracted to you from the day I met you in the palace."

Heru giggled. "That was like a day or two ago."

Marik pouted, "Doesn't change how I feel. Besides it took that amount of time for Malik and Bakura to start fucking like rabid bunnies."

Heru smirked. "Well, would you like to go on a date sometime?" He looked up through his lashes at Marik hopefully.

"Yep," he smiled warmly, letting Heru go. "You get dressed."

Heru smiled and tried to find something to wear.

"Need some help?" he teased.

Heru blushed a deeper red. "N...no, I’m good." He pulled out some soft black tights and a large bluish gray over shirt, slipping them both on.

"Oh ok," he grinned, waiting patiently for him.

"Okay." Heru walked out, suddenly self conscious. "D…do I look okay?"

"You're beautiful," he told him.

Blushing deeper still, in fact, it was curious how red Heru could be, he smiled. "Wanna see how our brothers are doing?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "They're probably fucking."

"Oh!" He grabbed Marik's arm. "Let's go investigate the house then."

"Sound good," he pecked his cheek before walking with Heru, hand in hand.

Heru's eyes were huge as he looked at the house, in shock.

"It's pretty nice," he grinned.

"Yea." Heru said in wonder.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yea." Heru gulped, overwhelmed.

Marik hugged him, taking him to the kitchen, "Come on, let's get you some tea."

Heru smiled. "I like tea. I haven't had it too much on the streets."

"I'd imagine," he said, putting the kettle on the stove after filling it with water. "I do too."

"My favorite is cinnamon. What's yours?" Heru pulled up on a stool, kicking his legs gently.

"I like watermelon," he smiled, getting out two cups. "What do you take in your tea? Any sugar, milk, or honey?"

"I've never had that!" Heru smiled. "Just some milk."

"Ok," he grabbed it, mixing some cream into Heru's cup as well, pouring the hot water into his cup, setting it aside as he made his own which he sweetened it with milk and honey.

Heru took a sip, smiling in contentment. "Mmm, perfect."

"I've had a lot of practice," he chuckled lightly, turning off the stove as he took his cup and set it in the living room. "Want any snacks?"

Heru giggled. "Do we have any cheese and crackers?"

"Yep," Marik said, pulling it out as well as some peanut butter, taking the snacks along with a knife into the living room.

Heru trotted happily after Marik with his tea. He hadn't felt this happy in years.

Marik felt the same way. He placed the snacks onto the coffee table. He scooted over on the sofa for Heru to sit with him.

Heru grinned, sitting down. He grabbed a piece of cheese, placing it on a cracker and offered it to Marik.

"Thanks," he smiled, accepting it and munching.

Heru sat quietly, enjoying the company, which made for a pleasant evening.

***************

Atem waited for entrance with the Pharaoh.

"Oh, it's you again," Akefia murmured in a pleased tone at seeing the new prince here. "So you're a prince now? That's interesting."

Atem crossed his arms. "You've never asked."

"Nope," he smirked like a Cheshire cat. "So what are you the prince of?"

"Arabia." Atem said coolly.

"What's your business here then?" he asked curiously.

Atem thought quickly. "To find a mate for my brother."

"And he's interested in your brother, Ryou."

"He can have him," Akefia said simply as he's seen the looks Ryou gives Yugi. "Anything else, princess?"

Atem huffed. "No. Thank you." Atem turned to leave.

"Alright then," he said, frowning at the reaction.

Atem seethed. He wasn't a princess. He was also pissed because when he was a prince, Akefia wasn't interested in him...just when he was a "street rat." Probably just some bad boy rebelling phase Akefia was going through. "I'll get my brother and he can set up a schedule to court Ryou."

Akefia shrugged, "Very well. Come by whenever you want. I keep my bedroom door unlocked."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm not your type now that I'm not a street rat." Atem couldn't keep the bite from his words.

Akefia scowled, "Don't be a foolish fool."

Atem rolled his eyes. "I'm not." He was pissed. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't the complete lack of emotion. Atem was a fool. A fool to think that he could ever try to get with Akefia. Akefia just wanted to get his rocks off. Atem stormed from the throne room, looking for Yugi.

"I doubt it," he muttered.

Atem found Yugi in the gardens. "You have permission to court Ryou. I'm going back to our kingdom." Atem growled, stomping off as Ryou's eyes got wide in shock.

"Uh, yeah no," Yugi grabbed his arm. "Don't be an idiot, 'Tem. If you don't go for him now someone else will steal him from you."

Atem turned on Yugi. "He's not mine for someone to steal. I've begged, stole, and groveled my whole life. I'm not going to do it for a mate." Ryou slipped quietly off, holding Yugi, but still hauling ass to the throne room. Walking in, he walked up to Akefia, crossing his arms and staring at his brother disapprovingly.

"Fine," he muttered, rushing over to Ryou, burying his head in his shoulder, feeling hurt and sad because he was just trying to help.

Akefia shrugged at his brother, "If he doesn't want to court me, Ry...that's his choice."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Brother, you are not the easiest to love. Did you ask him to court you? Why must everyone fall on their knees for you? Sometimes, in a relationship, you have to do some work." Ryou said quietly. He loved his brother dearly, but sometimes his brother was a spoiled pain in the ass.

"I know that," he said simply. "You two have fun. I need to go for a few meetings. Be safe."

Ryou rolled his eyes. Leading Yugi to the kitchen, he grabbed some tea, apples, honey, and caramel. Putting them all on a tray, he led Yugi to his bedroom. "Let's snack and chat, shall we?" He asked quietly.

"O-Ok," Yugi leaned against him.

Ryou sighed, smoothing Yugi's hair. "Brothers can be a pain sometime. Especially when they both are stubborn."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, leaning into Ryou's touch. "I just wish he apologized sometimes..."

Ryou smiled kindly. "And if he did? Would you believe that was your brother?"

"If he was sincere about it yeah," he admitted.

Ryou smiled. "If Akefia ever apologized for anything, I think I would pass out in shock. They sound as if they are two of a kind. Give them time, they will come around."

"I know, but they take too long," he pouted.

Ryou smiled, kissing Yugi's forehead. "I think sometimes you like instant gratification a bit too much. Should I play hard to get?" Ryou teased, smiling gently.

Yugi pouted, "If you want to I don't mind. Yeah, but it's my brother. I just get frustrated when he's being stupid and ignoring what his heart is telling him to do."

Ryou smiled, kissing his forehead again. Slicing the apple, he put some honey on one and some caramel on another. "Here, try both, tell me which you like better."

"Sure," he smiled, munching on both. "They're both sweet and good. Kind of like someone I know."

Ryou blushed fiercely then, fiddling with pouring some tea for them both

"Thanks," he gladly accepted the tea.

"So, should we work on getting them together, or leave them to their own devices?"

"Not sure," he mused, taking a sip of tea, setting it down before flopping beside Ryou.

Ryou giggled flopping on his back as well.

Yugi cuddled with him. Eventually he fell asleep with him.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Hehes, we hope everyone enjoyed. We’ll try to get the next chappie fiished sooish, but be patient please. I have finals next week. I won’t be abel to collab until after May 8th, but Mama knows this. Until next time remember to review lovelies!


End file.
